


A 'Beast' in Need

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Duty, Heart Flames, IgCor Week, Ignis is a tease., Lemon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Takes place after the New Dawn, other prompts make a brief play for attention, yes there is actually sex in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Cor and Ignis can't seem to see eye to eye after the sun comes back and Lucis starts rebuilding. Everyone else is sick of their bickering. So Gladiolus and Prompto ship them off to Cape Caem to hash it out.





	1. Duped

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for IgCor Week February 2019. Prompts: Duty, Cor pushes Ignis during training (is mentioned...ish)

It was their duty to the Crown that kept them apart. After the sun rose again, and the ‘Crown’ was no more, they crashed against each other like ocean waves to the cliff side. And just like that crashing, there was nothing romantic about it for the two involved. Cor was constantly second guessing all of Ignis’ decisions, picking fights with him, that, even while Ignis was blind... he was still younger, Cor lost as much as he won.

It took months of them constantly butting heads and the reconstruction of Lucis halting several times before Gladiolus and Prompto became fed up enough to do something about it. Their cure for the two hotheads was, however, unexpected. Prompto went and got Cor, claiming there was a huge beast out near Cape Caem that he wanted him to look over, make an estimate over how many people it would take to actually defeat the beast. It was something Prompto knew made the older man feel useful. Meanwhile, Gladiolus forced Ignis into a truck and simply tossed him in a bedroom at Cape Caem telling him he wasn’t allowed to leave until he’d ‘cooled his head’, then Gladiolus left.

Prompto and Cor arrived a little after dark had fallen, so Cor had no problems with simply going to the small house on the hill for the night. Prompto went in first, knowing Ignis would probably be somewhere about and not wanting them to encounter each other just yet. Seeing the kitchen and lower area clear he settled Cor at the table and pulled out some left-overs from the fridge that he was sure were from whatever Ignis had made himself for dinner. Then he said he was going to go check the perimeter, closing and locking the door as he left.

When he never came back Cor unlocked the door and called for him, his voice however alerted Ignis to his presence there. The blonde came down the stairs, huffing a sigh as he heard Cor yelling for Prompto from the front porch, the door wide open.

“He’s probably gone, just like Gladiolus.” He heard the thud of someone crashing into the railing and surmised that he had startled the man.

“I... you’ve not heard of some great beast out this way then?” Cor sounded a bit defeated.

Ignis shook his head, “No. Though, it wouldn’t surprise me for Prompto to describe me that way.”

A smirk lifted the side of Cor’s mouth, “How did Gladio get you here?”

“Forcibly. He literally manhandled me into a truck, and drug me up here when we arrived. Threw me on one of the beds upstairs and told me I was staying until I’d ‘cooled my head’.” Ignis made an elegant shrug. “I assume they are all sick of the two of us arguing all of the time.”

The smirk widened into a grin, “Well, we wouldn’t argue so often if you’d admit to being wrong once in a while.”

Milky eyes narrowed and Ignis’ mouth pinched into a tight line, “The same could be said of you.”

He chuckled and stepped forward into the building, watching as Ignis instinctively stepped back away from him into the room, and closed the door behind him. “That’s probably fair.”

He felt like there was more to it however, he KNEW there was more on his own end. He’d been attracted to Ignis since the man had turned 20, but, as he was already 43 at the time... It would just never happen. And now, here he was thirteen years later his feelings having only intensified, being forced to cohabitate with the man for who knew how long. He was sure he was doomed, Ignis would probably gut him in his sleep if his feelings ever came out.

“Mmm, well the pantry is fully stocked, everything sounds to be in smooth running conditions, I plan on checking on the garden out back in the morning. I’m sure we can manage not to murder each other for a while.” Ignis sank into a chair at the dining table. “There is also a darts board, a gaming setup, movies, and a billiards table in one of the rooms upstairs. Though, I guess you’ve been here before and would know that.”

Cor gave a soft chuckle, “Yes, well, if you need or would like help with anything, be it cooking or game, just holler. I may be old, but I’m still capable.”

A smile finally graced Ignis’ face, “I’m pretty sure our collective ‘capabilities’ is what we argue about the most.”

Cor rolled his eyes and sat in a chair beside Ignis, folding his arms on the table top and resting his head on them facing Ignis. “Most likely. But, I think it’s less about each of us thinking the other can’t, and more not wanting the other to run the risks.”

Ignis looked over at him startled, “I... what do you mean?”

Cor’s eyes were closed, his head comfortable on the pillow of his arms, but he spoke in a slow, sleepy way, pushing the sounds past his mouth so they could be heard. “Well, everyone’s always telling me I’m too old, I should slow down, not take on so much. Everyone’s constantly at you with, “You’re blind, what do you know?”. It’s frustrating for even me to listen to, it must be worse for you. Especially when the people saying it couldn’t figure out a light fixture even in broad daylight with their oh so important eyes working.”

Ignis had to consent with that, it was true after all, “What does that have to do with _us_ arguing though?”

A soft smile greeted his words, “Well, I know you’re capable. I just can’t handle the thought of you getting hurt. Never could. That’s why I used to push you guys so hard in training. I didn’t want an enemy to ever touch you.”

Ignis blinked at the soft words, shaking his head and smiling as he heard the snores start. He made his way up stairs and readied a bed for Cor before going back down to wake him and shove him towards the bed. Ignis curled up in the bed across the room, thinking about what Cor had said until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic has gotten away from me... so it shall be multiple chapters... and I can post this up, and then yesterdays prompt and todays! JFC. Made me so behind! lol


	2. The Beast

They were there for about a month before Gladiolus and Prompto came by to check on them, bringing supplies to restock the place with. Both breathed sighs of relief to find the place hadn’t been blown sky high, but upon finding the two men bickering over which spot was better to fish from, they hung their heads in defeat. The two were yelling at each other so loudly over their fishing poles, that they never knew the other two had been there until they got back to the house and saw the new supplies.

Cor blinked at the barrels and crates while Ignis simply put everything away. “It would seem Gladiolus and Prompto stopped by, I’m assuming they heard us arguing and simply left again.”

Snorting Cor watched him work, “What, we aren’t even allowed to disagree on things anymore? Nobody ALWAYS agrees with another person.”

A shoulder shrugged, “Don’t know, but I had hoped they’d stick around so I could ask how the reconstruction is progressing without us.”

Cor shook his head, “Probably speedily, and probably wrong in several places. And we’ll have to correct it all whenever we’re allowed back.”

It was Ignis’ turn to snort, “Likely. Which fish should we have for dinner?”

“Let’s have that big one you caught, that blue one... uh...” He trailed off with a wince.

Ignis chuckled, “I know the one you mean. I may not see them anymore, but the types of fish feel different as well.” He pulled up the fish in question from the bucket he was placing in the freezer and jiggled it in Cor’s general direction. “This one?”

Cor laughed, “Yeah, that one. Show off.”

Ignis turned and stuck his tongue out at him before turning back to gather other ingredients for dinner. Cor’s mind spiraled into a place it really had no business going, but he couldn’t seem to stop it. Maybe his old age was catching up with him after all? Except, if that were the case, he was sure his body wouldn’t respond so strongly to the imagery.

He pulled out a chair and gingerly sat in it, thankful for once that Ignis couldn’t see him. He rolled his eyes at himself as that little fact entered his mental fantasy, all the pluses of Ignis not being able to see how old and ragged his was getting... He jerked from his thoughts as a steaming plate of fish was placed on the table in front of him.

“Distracted Leonis?”

Cor winced, Ignis’ tone implied that the man had been speaking to him previously. The use of his last name a telling sign that the younger man was annoyed with him. “I’m sorry. Did I miss anything important?”

A sly smirk took over Ignis’ features, “Well, when my striptease on the table failed to get your attention, I simply went about making dinner my own way.”

Cor’s breath stuttered, his heart skipped several beats, and his mouth fell open. He was sure it wasn’t good for his health. His mind conjured up so many saucy come-backs to that he had to bite his tongue to keep them in. He settled for, “Damn, sorry I missed it.”

Ignis’ smile grew, “That’s alright, maybe after dinner I can repeat it for you.”

Cor nearly swallowed his tongue and watched mutely as Ignis took his own seat and began eating as if a striptease had not just been offered. After a few quiet moments of Cor attempting and failing to get his jaw off the floor, Ignis arched a brow at him, “Well, are you going to eat or not?”

His eyes fell to his plate and his hand automatically reached for the fork, soon his food was cleared, his glass empty and his thoughts more in focus. He stood up, gathering his dishes and Ignis’ as well, heading for the sink to wash them, as Ignis had made dinner, it was only fair. He didn’t bother making any comment about the striptease teaser, figuring Ignis was just trying to get a reaction out of him. He’d succeeded, but Cor wasn’t sure it was the reaction the blonde was wanting. When the last dish was put away and he was just turning to leave the kitchen a wad of cloth hit the back of his neck. Instinct had him catching it before it fell, finding Ignis’ green silk tie in his fingers.

He turned curious blue eyes to the man only to find him barefoot, suspenders gone, and button up shirt open and sliding off his well muscled shoulders as he slouched in a dining chair. There was a smug look to the blonde man’s face as clouded green eyes seemed to appraise him. Cor swallowed so hard he was sure Ignis heard him. His lips even twitched a bit.

“I... Ignis?” The older man really didn’t know what to do at the moment. He knew what he’d _like_ to do, but this was a little sudden. At least, he thought it was.

Ignis grinned at him, “You take too long doing the dishes. I could have been nude before you turned around. And then what would be the fun of my stripping?”

Cor’s jaw hit the floor again even as his feet inched him closer without his permission. When he was about a foot away Ignis shot up from the chair and leaned his face in toward Cor’s, “You know what I think our problem is Immortal?”

Frozen in both shock for the speed and want from how close he was, Cor couldn’t answer.

“Hmmm? No guesses?” Ignis was so close his words ghosted across Cor’s lips. Cor dropped the tie. Ignis smirked and moved so he was whispering into Cor’s ear, “I think we like each other a little too much.”

Cor’s eyes closed, his fingers fisted, and his breathing accelerated. He licked his lips and swallowed again before he managed to speak, “Oh? What gives you that idea?”

An evil smile crossed the blonde’s face as he moved closer still, “Touch me Cor.”

The brunette’s breath stopped, his fingers twitched, a small whine slipped his control and a needy sounding “Ignis” left his lips.

“Touch me Cor. Please. I’ve been dreaming about you since I was sixteen, and if your breathing is any indication, I really don’t want to wait anymore.” That he seemed to be serious is what finally made Cor move.

One hand found its way into Ignis’ hair while the other finally pushed the shirt off his shoulders and pulled him close. Their mouths met in a hungry mess, the groan Ignis released making Cor’s heart skip several more beats and his breath stutter. Ignis’ hands roamed over him, undoing buttons, snaps, and zippers as they made their way up the stairs to the bedroom. By the time they hit the bed both of them were nude.

Ignis leaned over him, one hand braced on the mattress. “So much for a striptease.”

Cor smirked, “I don’t know, I think you stripping me counts as a tease.”

Ignis leaned down and nibbled at Cor’s neck, “If you say so.”

A shiver raced through Cor and he lifted Ignis over him, settling the lithe man on his hips, positioned just so, so that Cor’s cock rested along the crevice his butt cheeks made. A low groan issued from the man above him, making his cock twitch.

“Cor~, fuck I need you.” Ignis’ unseeing eyes were wild but aimed right at him as he slid his ass back and forth over him.

“Trust me, you have me.” Cor leaned up and placed a kiss on Ignis’ clavicle before resting back on the bed, “I’m assuming you had some kind of plan though? It’s not like I brought lube or anything.”

A slow smirk crossed Ignis’ face, “I always have some handy. I’m a young man with serious needs after all.”

He rubbed his ass over Cor again, changing the angle a bit so that ‘something’ brushed along Cor’s cock. Then he stretched over to the night stand and pulled lube from the drawer before leaning down to nibble on Cor’s ear, “Trust me, I am _so_ ready to have you inside me.”

Cor groaned, his hands sweeping over Ignis’ hips to grab ahold of that beautiful ass. “Fuck, Ignis.”

A wicked grin entered his vision, “That’s the plan.”

Ignis made a grand show of pulling the plug from his ass, lubbing up Cor’s more than ready penis, and slowly lowering himself onto it. All Cor could do was watch and knead his fingers into the warm muscles of Ignis’ thighs. He’d always imagined having sex with Ignis slowly, taking his time to map him out, learn all his likes and dislikes. Never anything as sudden and overpowering as this. He supposed he could always do the slow stuff later.

He let Ignis take control, more than willing to give the man anything he wanted from him. The push and drag of Ignis’ sphincter over his flesh was almost more than he could take, the sounds the two of them made was the sweetest music Cor had ever heard before.

When they were both spent he had exactly one question on his mind, “This isn’t the only time this is going to happen, is it?”

Lips brushed his chin, “It had better not be.”

They both chuckled and turned into each other, content as they were for the moment. For once, neither of them thought about their ‘duty’ or its loss. They weren’t thinking up various plans and contingencies for reconstructing Lucis, they were just warm and happy in each other’s arms.


End file.
